1. Field of the Invention
The disclosures herein generally relate to a service providing system, an information processing method, and a non-transitory recording medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, various services are provided according to advance in technology of cloud computing and the like. For example, a technique, in which an image forming apparatus cooperates with a cloud service, is known in the related art. In the technique, printing target data such as document data, transmitted to the cloud service from a personal computer (PC), a smartphone, or the like, is printed by the image forming apparatus.
For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2013-242848 discloses a printing system that accumulates print jobs in an information processing apparatus such as a print server. The printing system uses an image forming apparatus to execute a print job selected from a list of the print jobs by a user.